All's Fair In War
by Dcfan100
Summary: Tenten doesn't seem nervous about the upcoming war, Neji's just trying to find out why. One-Shot, Mostly pointless fluff. NejiTen!


**Happy Tenten Day! October Tenth! I finally finished a fic on Tenten day! Now with all the fics on this site I'm not sure if somebody else has already used this idea so if my fic bears resemblance to anyone else let me apologize in advance. So most of this is just pointless fluff with humor scattered mostly in the later part of it. Anyway, this fic isn't AU up until a certain point and I'm sure you'll all know what that point is when you read it ;) So, just a cute story that I've had on my mind for awhile now, I hope you enjoy! Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I wished upon a star twice and yet my life long dream of owning the characters in a multi million-dollar franchise still eludes me…so now, I do not own, I'm not affiliated with the rightful owners, this is a fan promotional piece and nothing more. No seriously, nothing more, fan shipping propaganda would probably be the more politically correct term…just read the fic already. **

The orange and yellow beams of light passed over the shady green trees casting long shadows over the quiet village of Konoha, giving the land a sleepy and comfortably drowsy feel but if one were to actually brave the tightened security and pass the gates they would find a city on edge, standing guard with baited breath, waiting with anticipation for the Fourth Great Ninja War.

At the moment, only logistical preparations were supposed to be in effect but inside the new houses and buildings weapons were already being sharpened, teams were being formed and ninjas were being trained as they waited with baited breath for the conflict that drew nearer. Whatever aura the village gave off, the one of its people what considerably different. It was one of anxiousness, restlessness and apprehensive waiting.

Standing above it all, atop the Hokage watching the quiet village go about its way was one inattentive looking kunoichi absentmindedly balancing a kunai on her fingertip. Tenten, sighed to herself, her green eyes peeking out from behind her brown bangs while scanning the landscape without any given reason or purpose.

"Hey," a comfortably familiar voice spoke up, as a shinobi clad in traditional white clan garments appeared beside her.

"Hey Neji," she greeted as he leaned up against the railing. "What's up?

"Feeling nervous?" he asked calmly. Tenten just smiled and placed the kunai back into her pouch.

"Nah, not really," she raised her shoulders in a shrug as she turned around to match Neji's position. The Hyuga prodigy raised an eyebrow, everyone from his uncle, to the Hokage to the academy students knew that this was serious business and here was his girlfriend of six months acting almost completely nonchalant.

"So…you mean to tell me that with the threat of the ninja who had the gall to attack the Kage Summit, the Akatsuki returning in force, Konan turning up dead the deceased rising from the grave…your peachy?"

"Shuriken's and lollipops," Tenten nodded. Neji rolled his eyes are her somewhat random terminology. "What? I'm not peachy alright, that's just…girly." She gave a shudder as Neji smiled.

"Not nervous in the least?" he continued. "It's not like the missions we've been on together, this is war."

"Geez, your such a fatalist, **not** a healthy environment to raise kids in, they'll catch your pessimism," she smirked. Neji rolled his eyes, even before they started dating Tenten had poked fun at him about how his kids were going to turn out but after they'd gotten into a relationship for some reason she'd felt the need to kick the teasing into overdrive.

"Meaning they'll probably catch your bipolar insanity," Neji retorted. Tenten shrugged again a cheeky grin spreading across her face.

"I'm okay with that," she said as Neji laughed to himself and shook his head.

As the sun disappeared in the distance taking the shadows with it, out of the blackness an ANBU agent appeared, he sent the two a look that despite his masked face was still able to clearly portray a message. "Yeah, yeah, curfew time, village goes into lockdown." Tenten sighed as she glanced at Neji, looked back down at the village, grinned and jumped off of the railing yelling.

"Banzai!" at the top of her lungs. Neji shook his head, Tenten never liked to do things the conventional way, quickly he followed her and launched himself from the ledge. Being careful to avoid stepping on the faces of the former Kage, the two ran down the side of the monument before leaping into the giant crater that held Konoha village. The two bounded across rooftops, over the heads of the citizens while occasionally startling the random night watchmen stationed on the top of a building.

Finally, they settled on top of the Hyuga mansion, looking up at the stars as they gradually appeared one by one. Neji extended his arm and laid it Tenten's shoulder as she moved in closer to him under the fully moonlight night sky.

"Not nervous at all?" he repeated, interrupting the peace and quiet. An exasperated look crossed Tenten's face as a cool summer wind caused her hair to flutter gently in the breeze.

"Neji, I've never been afraid of dying okay?" she looked up at him with a serious face. "I never really had a family waiting for me at home so I guess I never had anything to lose."

"I care about you, and even if you're not afraid of dying, I am. I don't want to lose you. I love you." He smiled softly at her. Tenten smiled back as she moved her head upwards and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Neji

"That's very sweet Neji but nice try," she smirked. "I love you to but I know what you're up to. I can handle myself out there, I'm not backing out."

"So your only going to think about yourself on this one?" he teased her as she nuzzled up to his neck.

"I know the guilt trip and I'm not falling for it," she replied firmly with a teasing tone still in her voice.

"You remember what you said about kids?" Neji persisted his hands moving down towards her waist looking into her eyes, illuminated by the bright nighttime stars.

"Don't you dare try and use my own words against me," she warned. Neji's grip tightened as he looked her straight in the eye.

"Tenten, I've heard stories from the older generation in my family about what can happen in war. I don't want that to happen to you. I love you," he paused as Tenten gave him a sad smile. "I mean it, I really love you but if you're so determined to go I won't press you about it anymore."

"Thanks Neji," she smiled back up at him. "That really means a lot to me." The two closed the gap between there faces as the breeze continued to blow through their hair. Their lips connected with each other as they embraced, a warmth washed over them, completely content with one another.

"Since I can't get you to change your mind," he said quietly as they broke apart, a hand slipped into his robe as he pulled out a small box. "I realize that I may not get a chance to ask this again but please don't think me selfish for asking, I want us to be happy. So…Tenten," he asked as he opened it. "Will you marry me?" The girl's eyes became as wide as saucers as she tried to keep her hands from flying to her mouth. In a split second she threw her arms around his neck and laughed as a resounding.

"YES!" pierced the night air.

"You realize I'm still not changing my decision right?" Tenten laughed as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Neji just smiled at her at the two embraced again.

_One Month Later_

"I just got the all clear signal," Neji said in his Allied Forces uniform as he greeted his wife in the medical tent.

"Awesome, I'll see you out there," Tenten nodded back at him with a grin as the two shared another kiss.

"I love you," he smiled placing his hands on her shoulders and waving to her as he walked out. Tenten frowned, she'd only be a minute, something seemed off with him.

"Um…Tenten," a pink haired medical ninja spoke up, interrupting her thoughts.

"Huh? Oh, Sakura, am I clear?" she asked. Sakura fiddled with her papers and she tried to find a viable distraction anywhere in the room.

"About that," Sakura said obviously frustrated by something. She fished out a certain sheet from her large stack of papers and handed it to Tenten. "I'm afraid we're not going to be able to let you into active duty because…well…you're pregnant and village procedure in times of war clearly states that…" Sakura never got to finish the sentence. Tenten was already at the door off the tent looking out at Neji who was standing a healthy distance away looking back.

"NEJI HYUGA YOU IDIOT! WHEN YOU GET BACK HERE I SWEAR I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU, FIND THE INUZUKA CLAN AND HAVE THEIR DOGS CHASE YOU CLEAR AROUNT THE VILLAGE THEN THROW YOU NAKED INTO A PIT FULL OF RABID WOLVERINES BEFORE I PERSONALLY SNAP YOUR NECK AND USE YOU AS TARGET PRACTICE…SO YOU BETTER COME BACK DO YOU HEAR ME IDIOT?!" She yelled as Neji blew her a kiss. Tenten shook her head as she watched Neji walk off. "Jerk," she muttered with a smile crossing her face.

**Thanks for reading, happy 10-10 day! :b**


End file.
